Sombras del pasado
by starsinmymind
Summary: AU. Kate Beckett es una joven de 17 años que sufre en silencio por un acontecimiento de su pasado. Tiene muchísimas razones para odiar a los hombres, siendo una de ellas el maltrato que recibe por parte de su padre, al ser un alcohólico. Lo que no tiene en cuenta es que un día llegará a su vida Rick Castle, un muchacho de 21 años que tratará de hacer cambiar su manera de pensar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, heme aquí con una nueva historia. Antes de empezar me gustaría decirles que esta idea surgió a partir de "Siempre has sido tú". Al pensar en la trama que llevaría esa historia se me ocurrieron algunas cuantas. Sin embargo, elegí para aquella la que mejor quedaría, ya que la que se verá aquí, no hubiera concordado con la otra por lo que había sucedido en los primeros capítulos (había pensado en la trama después de publicarla).**_

_**Bueno... Espero no hacer un mal trabajo con este nuevo fic. Gracias por estar aquí leyendo, y si les gusta, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer (:**_

_**¡Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

Un nuevo día había comenzado desde hacía algunas horas. ¿El problema? Que de nuevo volvía a hacérsele tarde para llegar a la escuela. Kate corría a toda velocidad por las calles esquivando a las personas que se le cruzaban por el camino, pero aun así, no podía evitar chocar con algunas cuantas que aparecían de repente desde alguna esquina. Cruzó el tirante grueso por su torso, quedando de esa forma con la mochila por un lado de su cadera, sin dejar de correr, y cuando dobló en la siguiente esquina para entrar en una cafetería, chocó con una persona que salía de ésta con un café en la mano, derramando parte del liquido pero sin llegar a mancharse ninguno de los dos.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó Kate sin siquiera mirar ni detener el paso, y de esa forma entró con rapidez al local- Buenos días, Lolo -saludó con la respiración agitada a la mujer que atendía en ese momento a los clientes, y que también era dueña del lugar.

-Buenos días, Kate... Aquí está tu café -dijo entregándole el vaso sin esperar a que la muchacha preguntara por él- ¿de nuevo se te pegaron las sábanas?

-Culpa al despertador... -contestó dejando un billete en el mostrador y alejándose con rapidez.

-Tu cambio, Kate...

-¡Me lo das en la tarde...! ¡Me tengo que ir! -alzó la voz desde la puerta ya que iba muy apurada.

Desde la banqueta, él muchacho con el que había chocado Kate había estado mirando desde hacía unos segundos a través del ventanal, interesándose completamente en ella desde aquel pequeño incidente. Apenas había alcanzado a ver su rostro, pero lo que más lo había cautivado en aquel momento, había sido su voz. La muchacha no había sido para pararse a ver cómo estaba él, pero por la forma en la había entrado y salido de la cafetería, supuso que llevaba prisa.

La observó correr nuevamente y sonrió al ver la facilidad, o el movimiento casi experto con el que esquivaba a la gente mientras sostenía su vaso de café con una mano. Cuando la perdió de vista volvió a mirar adentro de la cafetería para ver a Lolo, quien había sido una gran amiga de su padre en secundaria, y entonces decidió entrar para hablar con ella.

-Lolo...

-Hey, Rick. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema con tu café?

-No, no. Está muy bueno, como siempre -contesto sin siquiera haberlo probado, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Para él, el café que ella hacía era el mejor de todo Nueva York.

-¿Entonces...? -preguntó inquieta, al conocerlo muy bien. Sabía que aquella mirada que el muchacho comenzaba a hacer se debía a algo.

-Tú... Mmm... ¿Conoces a la chica... Que ha salido hace un minuto de aquí?

-Rick... -dijo y puso una mirada de "¿qué estás tramando?"

-¿Qué? Sólo quiero saber si la conoces...

-¿Para qué?

-Simple curiosidad...

-Ajá... Como si no te conociera.

-Por favor, Lolo...

-Si lo que quieres es salir con ella, te digo de una vez que no tienes oportunidad.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pues mejor, ahora déjame trabajar...

-¿Me dices al menos cómo se llama?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?

-¿Viene muy seguido?

-Trabaja aquí por las tardes, al salir de la escuela...

-Bien, entonces regresaré en un rato...

-Richard -hizo que parara cuando él ya iba de salida.

-¿Si? -preguntó poniendo cara de "yo no rompo ni un plato"

-Sólo te aviso que no podrás hablar con ella.

-¿Me lo vas a impedir?

-No... Será ella quien lo haga -le dijo y el frunció el ceño.

¿Qué sabía Lolo de ella para que le dijera eso? Bueno, aquello tendría que averiguarlo después, ahora tenía que marcharse.

-Veremos... -contestó y la mujer negó con su cabeza, frunciendo sus labios- Hasta luego...

-Hasta luego... Y Rick -lo llamó y él se giró cuando iba saliendo- Bienvenido otra vez a Nueva York.

-Gracias -contestó con una sonrisa y salió del lugar.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Kate llegaba a la cafetería en donde trabajaba, aún vestida con su uniforme. Se le había hecho costumbre cambiarse de ropa ahí mismo, en el departamento situado en el segundo piso, donde vivían Lolo y su hija Stephanie de diez años. Kate las quería como si fueran su familia; desde la muerte de su madre, se había acercado muchísimo a ellas y casi podía decir que pasaba más tiempo con ellas que en su casa con su padre.

Sin duda, prefería pasar el día en su trabajo, rodeada de aquellos olores que sólo en ese lugar podía haber, que en su casa, donde sabía que su padre estaría tomando hasta dormir. Eso sin contar por lo que tenía que pasar algunos días a la semana cuando su padre llegaba acompañado de alguien.

Ahora se encontraba en la habitación de la niña, cambiándose de ropa con la que en algunas ocasiones dejaba ahí para no tener que ir hasta casa y luego regresar. Se quitó el uniforme y se puso un pantalón capri demasiado holgado color negro, una camiseta enorme con el logotipo de "yo amo Nueva York", dejó su cabello suelto, colocándose una gorra negra al revés y se puso sus converse viejos en color rojo. Ese era su atuendo de todos los días. Bajó a la cafetería en donde saludó a Lolo, y se puso el medio delantal con el que siempre trabajaba.

-Hola, Kate ¿qué tal tu día?

-Bueno, ¿quitando que me castigaran por llegar tarde de nuevo? Creo que estuvo bien -sonrió.

-Me alegro... Oye alguien preguntó por ti esta mañana.

-¿Steph? Por cierto, ¿en dónde está? No la vi arriba.

-Fue a comer con unas amigas, volverá en un rato para ayudarnos, pero... No fue ella quien preguntó por ti.

-¿Entonces quién?

-Vendrá en un rato...

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir? ¿Lo conozco? O ¿a ella?

-Ve a ayudar a Alisa y a Marietta con el trabajo, parece que hoy se dejo venir media ciudad -dijo y Kate sólo entrecerró sus ojos al no obtener una respuesta.

La muchacha bufó y enseguida fue a ayudar a sus otras compañeras con el trabajo. Sí, ¿qué le había pasado hoy a la ciudad que se había llenado por completo la cafetería? Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a las mesas a pedir las ordenes para, un rato después, entregar los cafés y cualquier tipo de postre que hubieran pedido.

Casi media hora más tarde, Rick entraba a la cafetería buscando con la mirada a Lolo, pero al no verla, había decidido sentarse en una mesa, y unos segundos después, alguien se acercaba a él para atenderlo.

-Buenas tardes... ¿Desea tomar algo en especial? -preguntó Kate mirando unos instantes los ojos de aquel muchacho que tenía enfrente y luego volvió su vista a la pequeña libreta que tenía en las manos.

Rick se quedó sorprendido un momento al ver a esa chica tan diferente a como la había visto esa mañana. La observó golpear la libreta con la pluma y entrelazó sus manos por encima de la mesa sin decir nada aún.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó ella al no obtener ninguna respuesta.

-Eeeh... ¿Me dejas saber tu nombre?

-¿Disculpa?

-Que si puedo saber tu nombre...

-Lo siento pero si no va a tomar nada es mejor que se retire... -contestó ella y dio media vuelta para irse pero él la detuvo.

-Espera... ¿Podrías traerme un americano?

-Enseguida... -contestó ella sin voltear y arrancó la hoja donde había escrito el pedido, entregándosela a Lolo, quien ya había vuelto, y después fue a atender a las personas ahora que nueva gente comenzaba a llegar.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Kate volvía a la mesa en donde se encontraba Rick, lo observó jugar con las servilletas que había en la mesa y no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco.

-Aquí tiene su café -dijo ella, colocando la taza sobre la mesa.

-Gracias... -contestó y la vio retirarse- Oye... ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? -preguntó cuando ella lo miró, al voltear.

-Estoy ocupada...

-¿Qué tal cuando termines?

-Tengo que ir a casa.

-¿El fin de semana?

-No, gracias -dijo neutralmente y se alejó.

Cuando Rick se quedó solo en la mesa se puso a pensar en lo que Lolo le había dicho esa mañana sobre la muchacha. ¿No tenía oportunidad de qué? Él sólo quería saber su nombre... O tal vez eso era lo que él creía.

Había algo en aquella chica que le intrigaba aunque todavía no supiera que era. Tomó un sorbo de su café y la estuvo observando ir y venir mientras ella estuvo trabajando. Se puso a pensar en algo que pudiera hacer para que ella no lo ignorara; tenía que poder conseguir hablar con ella

Además, jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los de aquella muchacha. Pese a eso, pudo notar algo en ellos que lo inquietó. Tal vez se trataba de decepción, tal vez de tristeza, tal vez dolor. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero iba a conseguir tener una conversación y saber aunque fuera un poco sobre ella.

* * *

_**¿Qué les parece? Perdón si está muy mal la redacción o si se repiten algunas cosas... Me puse a escribir este capítulo hoy sobre la medianoche más o menos porque me hacía ilusión compartirlo ya.**_

_** No sé si actualizaré muy seguido esta historia porque ahora tengo más prioridad por las otras dos, pero eso pueden decidirlo ustedes. **__**Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué opinan. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, antes de que comiencen a leer me gustaría que supieran lo mucho que me ayudaron sus reprimendas por lo que había dicho sobre lo de no actualizar tan seguido esta historia. Gracias a sus comentarios y al buen recibimiento de esta historia aquí tienen el 2do. capítulo. Trataré de actualizar tan "regularmente" como lo hago con los otros fics.**_

_**¡Este capítulo va para todos los que me regañaron!... ¡Paz!**_

* * *

Desde hacía un rato, Kate se encontraba detrás del mostrador organizando unas cosas que Lolo le había encargado, y mientras hacía aquello no dejaba de percibir aquello que una persona llega a sentir cuando es observada. Miró disimuladamente cada una de las mesas de aquel local y cuando llegó hasta donde estaba aquel muchacho de ojos azules que había atendido hacía un buen rato, entrecerró los ojos.

Odiaba que las personas la miraran siempre fijamente. No soportaba que los demás no tuvieran otra cosa mejor que hacer que estarla viendo.

Volvió a lo que hacía y un rato después sintió una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que ella se girara para ver quién era, y sonrió levemente.

-Hey, Steph... ¿Qué tal estás? Me contaron que andabas de vaga por ahí -saludó con una sonrisa y la niña frunció el ceño.

-Oye, no es verdad... La vaga aquí eres tú cuando te vas sin avisar y luego no te vemos por muchos días... -contestó y Kate se quedó en silencio.

-Yo no me voy de vaga -dijo tratando de que la niña no notara su cambio tras decir aquello- Hey, pioja... A ti te gustan las matemáticas, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a contar lo que hay en esta caja y luego me dices para anotarlo aquí? -señaló una libreta.

-¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

-Un helado... El sábado... ¿Qué tal, eh?

-Está bien. Pero también te quedas a ver una película conmigo.

Kate lo pensó por un momento. El ver una película con ella cada vez que la invitaba a su casa conllevaba siempre a tener que quedarse a dormir en aquel departamento puesto a que no le gustaba andar sola de noche.

Cerró sus ojos a la vez que arrugaba también la nariz, y después abrió uno para ver a la pequeña rubia quien la miraba con ojos pizpiretos.

-Está bien... -aceptó y Steph comenzó a dar saltos.

-¡Yaaay! -se abrazó a Kate con fuerza y después se puso a hacer lo que ella le había pedido -Oye, Kate... Deberías acercarte a Rick... Desde que entré pude notar que no te quita la mirada de encima.

-¿Quién?

-Rick... El muchacho de ojos azules que está sentado en la mesa seis.

-¿Por qué no le hablas tú?

-Yo ya lo conozco...

-Hola, hija... ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste? -preguntó Lolo al llegar.

-Hace unos minutos... Pero me quedé hablando con Kate.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Se quedará a ver una película el sábado -dijo emocionada y la mujer miró a Kate de inmediato.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir ese día?

-Sabes que no tienes que pedir permiso... Siempre eres bienvenida con nosotros.

-Gracias -dijo con toda sinceridad.

Lolo no podía negarse a que ella se quedara. Sabía perfectamente el miedo que Kate le tenía a la noche y más aún cuando se le hacía tarde para llegar a su casa. Para cualquier persona era muy peligroso andar merodeando por las calles de noche con tanto vándalo suelto.

-También le decía que debería acercarse a Rick.

-Y yo ya le dije que no quiero hacerlo -contestó viendo a Lolo.

-Kate... Deberías hacerlo. No te quita la mirada de encima.

-Sabes que no me llevo muy bien con el sexo masculino.

-Lo sé, pero sólo conversarían un momento.

-No quiero, Lolo -contestó y dirigió su mirada hacia el muchacho- A leguas se nota que es igual a todos.

-Aún no lo conoces.

-No me hace falta hacerlo.

-Por cierto... Aquí está el cambio de tu café -le dijo entregándole el mismo billete que Kate le había entregado esa mañana.

-Esto no es mi cambio.

-Lo sé. Te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes que pagar tus cafés.

-Y yo te he dicho que te dejaré en la ruina si sigues no aceptando mi dinero -contestó la muchacha y las otras dos rieron- Un día terminaré pagándote todo lo que he consumido aquí.

-No, Kate... Ese dinero lo necesitas más tú que nosotros. Gracias a ti hemos conseguido más clientes así que el dinero se repone con cada persona que entra a comprar.

-No me harás cambiar de opinión -dijo y se cruzó de brazos- Hey, tú... ¿No ibas a hacer algo con eso? -le señaló las cajas a la niña y ésta sonrió.

-Así que te aprovechas de alguien menor para que haga tus deberes -Lolo la miró divertida y Kate río.

-Ella se ofreció -mintió guiñándole un ojo a la niña, y un momento después, Lolo tocó el brazo de Kate para que se girara.

-Hola -saludó Rick de frente al mostrador e inmediatamente Kate puso cara de póker.

-Hola, Richard... -saludó Lolo con una sonrisa y Kate se hizo a un lado para que ella tomara su lugar.

-¿No nos presentas? -preguntó él con una sonrisa y Kate se alejó de ahí soltando un "no"- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No le gusta conocer a mucha gente -le contestó.

-Oh... -musitó- Hey, pitufina ¿qué haces ahí abajo? -le preguntó a la niña al ver la coronilla de su cabeza al alzarse en puntas de pie, ya que ella estaba sentada.

-Estoy haciendo el inventario -dijo divertida y él sonrió.

-Veo que te siguen gustando las matemáticas.

-Sí. No son tan aburridas como piensas -contestó y siguió con lo suyo.

Unos minutos después, Kate volvía a aparecer por la puerta que daba a las escaleras que los hacían subir al departamento y observó que el tal Rick seguía hablando con Lolo. Retiró la mirada de él cuando éste la observó y se despidió.

-Hey, pioja, recuerda no hacer planes para el sábado que lo tienes apartado conmigo, ¡eh! -le dijo divertida y ésta la miró.

-Por nada me lo pierdo. ¿Mañana no vienes?

-Tengo cosas que hacer en la escuela... Le pedí el día libre a tu mamá, pero pasado mañana estaré aquí sin falta.

-Bueno... Nos vemos el sábado ¿a qué hora?

-Después te llamó por teléfono para decirte.

-Está bien.

-Lolo, nos vemos el sábado -se despidió rodeándola con un brazo y después se acomodó la mochila de lado, mientras sostenía su patineta.

Miró al muchacho que seguía en el mismo lugar pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, este sí lo hizo.

-Oye... Puedo...

-¿Saber mi nombre? No -lo interrumpió y contestó rápidamente para irse de ahí, pero cuando pasó por un lado de Rick, él la sostuvo del brazo un momento- Suéltame -dijo ella entre dientes mirando el agarre de su brazo.

-Rick, suéltala -le dijo Lolo y el muchacho obedeció.

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?

-Bueno ¿y tú para que lo quieres saber?

-Me gustaría conocerte...

-A mi no... Ahora si me disculpas -dijo y avanzo hacia la salida.

-¿Siempre es así? -preguntó Rick cuando la muchacha se hubo ido en su patineta y Lolo lo miró.

-Te lo dije... -hizo una mueca- ella tiene su carácter. Además, esto es más complicado de lo que piensas -dijo ella y Rick la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

* * *

15 minutos más tarde, Kate entraba a su casa, dejando la patineta recargada en una de las paredes y después se dirigía hacia la cocina por un vaso con agua, sin percatarse de que su padre estaba sentado en el sofá con una botella de whisky.

-¿Por qué llegas hasta esta hora? -preguntó él en tono serio. Parecía enfadado.

-Sabes que trabajo. Siempre llego a esta hora.

-No necesitas trabajar... Lo que deberías hacer es quedarte aquí y hacer los quehaceres de la casa.

-Claro que necesito trabajar. El dinero que me das para la escuela no me alcanza. Prefieres echar tu dinero a la basura por esa porquería -contestó señalando la botella, mientras tomaba el agua y lo veía levantarse para dirigirse hacia ella- Además, no soy tu sirvienta.

-No me contestes así, Katherine. Soy tu padre

-Exacto. Eres mi padre, no mi amo. No puedes obligarme a hacer nada.

-Controla esa boca, niña.

-Deberías ir a un centro para que te ayuden... No es normal que tomes de esta forma. Tienes un serio problema con el alcohol.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún problema! -gruñó.

-¡Sí lo tienes! ¡Y ha empeorado desde que mamá no está con nosotros! ¡Te has convertido en otra persona! Hasta podría decir que tú no eres mi padre... -dijo y Jim la tomó con fuerza de brazo.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Soy tu padre y me respetas!

-¡¿Qué?! -río irónica- ¡¿Pides respeto para ti cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de ofrecerlo hacia las demás personas?! Por favor...

-Te estás ganando una buena, Katherine... -dijo y apretó su mano alrededor del brazo de su hija.

-Me estás lastimando...

-Es lo que quieres, ¿no? Tu sola te lo buscas.

-Suéltame, papá.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que te largues como cada vez que haces esto? ¡Me echas en cara miles de cosas y luego sales huyendo! -la zangoloteó con fuerza e hizo que se golpeara la espalda con la encimera que tenía detrás- ¡Maldita cobarde!

-¡Ah! ¡Me lastimas! -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me estoy hartando de tu comportamiento, Kate... Será mejor que lo vayas cambiando de una buena vez -dijo y la empujó con fuerza, haciendo que ella cayera y se lastimara los codos.

Después de aquello, Jim se encerró en el estudio azotando la puerta, y Kate dejó libre sus lágrimas. En momentos como ese a ella preferiría no tener padre. A veces pensaba que lo único que a él le importaba era tener su mueble lleno de botellas para tomar cuando quisiera.

Recogió su patineta y fue hasta su cuarto para hacer los trabajos que le habían dejado en la escuela. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo en su refugio, gritó con todas sus fuerzas y tiró con furia cada cosa que fue tomando.

Lloró amargamente, y unos minutos después, se quitó la camiseta que llevaba, quedando en sujetador. Se paró frente al espejo para observarse como cada día y cuando vio su torso y sus costados llenos de moretones, se pasó las manos con cuidado por encima de ellos, dejando que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

* * *

_**¿Pido sus opiniones? ¿o las dejan solitos? :$**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	3. Chapter 3

La chica despertó a la mañana siguiente con miles de preguntas revoloteando en su cabeza; no entendía por qué a ella le tocaba tener una vida tan difícil; tan dolorosa. Cada día se ponía a pensar en cómo sería todo, si nunca le hubiera sucedido nada; si nunca hubiera perdido a su madre, su mejor amiga, la única persona en la que podía confiar y contarle sus secretos, sus alegrías, sus tristezas. Extrañaba todo lo que compartía con ella y las cosas que hacían para divertirse; los momentos de charlas; los consejos; los regaños. Sí, sus regaños ya que eran aquellos los que siempre la hacían entrar en razón. En ocasiones daría lo que fuera volver a escuchar su voz, por volver a abrazarla, por volver a tenerla frente a frente, pero aquello era algo imposible.

Echaba de menos soñar con ella, hacía tanto que no miraba su rostro más que en fotografías y en simples recuerdos que venían a su mente cuando lograba desconectar su mente del mundo.

Escuchó la alarma minutos después, esta vez sin que fuera tarde, y se levantó de la cama con pesadez para dirigirse al baño y así poder ducharse. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su destino y agradeció enormemente que su padre fuera de esas personas que no se levantaban temprano, sobre todo cuando se embriagaba hasta no poder más con su alma.

20 minutos más tarde, Kate comenzaba a alistarse para ir a la escuela, cuando escuchó que su teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Vio que la llamada venía de casa de Lolo y contestó de inmediato.

-Hola, Kate. Soy Steph. Yo... Siento llamarte a esta hora -dijo la niña con algo de pena.

-Hey ¿qué ocurre, enana?

-Yo... Emmm... Antes de ir a la escuela ¿vendrás a la cafetería?

-Claro, como todos los días. No puedo andar por ahí sin mi dosis diaria de café, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando no me da tiempo.

-Sííí, te pones peor que un león enjaulado -contestó riendo.

-Exacto -sonrió- y tú ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Es que quiero hablar contigo sobre algo...

-¿Por teléfono?

-Nooo, cuando vengas.

-De acuerdo... Termino de alistarme y salgo de inmediato para allá.

-¡Gracias! -exclamó contenta la niña y colgó sin despedirse.

Kate negó con su cabeza a la vez que sonrió, y terminó de arreglarse para salir cuanto antes de su casa, con su patineta. Pasó por la cocina antes de salir y tomó una manzana para ir comiéndosela en el camino; aquello se le había hecho costumbre desde que su madre la obligaba a no irse con el estómago vacío, al no desayunar nada en casa.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y nada más poner su pie derecho sobre la patineta, sintió una oleada de aire fresco impactar contra su cuerpo como cada mañana. Miró hacia todos lados, observando no hubiera nadie, y de esa forma salió a toda velocidad.

Minutos más tarde, entraba a la cafetería, cerrando unos segundos sus ojos al sentir el olor del café impregnarse en sus fosas nasales. Sonrió y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura.

-¡Vamos que tengo que contarte...! -Steph tiró del brazo de Kate y la hizo sentarse en una mesa cerca del ventanal.

-Hey, ¿y mi café?

-Sabes que mamá lo traerá en unos minutos -sonrió.

-Muy bien... Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar? -preguntó al verla tan emocionada.

-Bueno... Yo... ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que no puedes dejar de pensar en alguien?

-¿No poder dejar de pensar en alguien? -frunció el ceño.

-Sííí... ¿Cómo sabes cuando una persona te gusta? -preguntó y Kate abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Tú preguntando eso? ¿A tu edad? ¿Te das cuenta de que apenas tienes diez?

-¡No voy a casarme, Kate! Sólo quiero saber... ¿A ti te ha gustado alguien alguna vez?

-No. Los niños son muy feos -susurró como si estuviera contándole un secreto.

-No es verdad. Noah es lindo.

-Hmmm... ¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí y no a tu madre, eh, pioja?

-Porque tú eres como mi hermana mayor... Mamá es... Más grande -hizo una mueca que hizo reír a Kate.

-Pues te contaré algo... -dijo y se acercó a ella, inclinándose por encima de la mesa- A mi no me gustan los hombres -susurró.

-¡¿Te gustan las mujeres?! -exclamó en un susurró, poniendo los ojos como platos y Kate río inmediatamente.

-Nooo... Menos las mujeres.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no te gustan?

-Porque muchas veces ellos nos hacen daño -dijo y se quedó pensativa.

En ese momento Lolo llegó con el café de Kate y palmeó su hombro mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, al verla hablar con su hija. Le agradaba que ellas se llevaran tan bien y agradecía que Kate cuidara a su hija como si fuera su hermanita. Las dejó solas nuevamente y se dirigió al mostrador para atender a las personas que iban llegando al local.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó la niña y Kate no supo cómo contestarle.

-Pues... Ellos... Bueno... Hacen daño de muchas formas -dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara al recordar todo en su vida, y agachó la cabeza cuando sintió unas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-¿Te lo han hecho a ti? -preguntó Steph y Kate tardó un rato en asentir con su cabeza, después de limpiarse las lágrimas- ¿por eso no quieres conocer a nadie? ¿Porque te lastimaron? -Kate volvió a asentir- Pero Noah no es malo... Tampoco Rick...

-¿Por qué tanto afán en que lo conozca a él, eh? -preguntó tratando de sonar divertida y cambiando de tema para que la niña no notara su cambio de ánimo.

-Se nota que le gustas -alzó sus cejas- seguro que te haría sonreír mucho. Es muy divertido.

-Pero a mí no me gusta tu amigo. Además no me interesa conocerlo... Ni a él, ni a ningún otro muchacho. Con tenerte a ti y a Lolo me basta para sonreír mucho -le dijo alborotando su cabello rubio.

-Pero no es lo mismo. Tener novio parece divertido. Te invitaría a salir a muchos lugares. Te compraría muchos osos de peluche y chocolates. Te...

-Hmmm... Parece que eso lo dices por ti... No por mí.

-Bueno... Lo digo por las dos -sonrió.

-Pues no quiero, ni necesito tener novio.

-Eres aburrida...

-No. Más bien soy precavida.

-¿Te da miedo que te lastimen?

-Todos le tenemos miedo a algo.

-Pero no a los niños como tú.

-No les tengo miedo. Sólo no me agradan.

-Pues a mí sí. Y les hablo a muchos en la escuela. Y en la calle también.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Steph. No me gustaría que te lastimaran a ti también... -dijo y se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a la niña- prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado con las personas... No dejes que nunca nadie te haga daño.

-Lo prometo, pero yo me se defender.

-A veces eso no es suficiente... -dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza- Bueno, enana... Tengo que irme ya...

-Pero apenas vas llegando... -se quejó la niña.

-Lo siento... -contestó algo apenada, aunque también quería salir de ahí ya. Hablar con Stephanie sobre chicos no le hacía muy bien, y aparte de todo, estaba comenzando a sentirse mal- Será mejor que hables con tu mamá sobre esto, ella sabe más que yo -trató de sonreírle- Pasaré por ti mañana... A las 4:00p.m.

-Está bien.

Kate tomó su café de la mesa y subió al departamento a dejar sus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes, como lo hacía siempre, pero al regresar, no se imaginó que se toparía con alguien que se había levantando del sofá.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?

-Y tú ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó con seriedad.

-Ayer me quedé hasta tarde hablando con Lolo y me invitó a quedarme...

Kate frunció el ceño, y sin decir nada más, se dirigió a la puerta, pero él la detuvo, poniéndose frente a ella para bloquearla.

-Déjame salir...

-¿Me dices tu nombre?

-No. Quítate de la puerta.

-Por favor, sólo quiero saber cómo te llamas.

-Eso no es verdad. Déjame salir.

-Te dejo ir, si me dices tu nombre.

-Llegaré tarde a clases por tu culpa. ¡Déjame salir! -exclamó con furia y se alejó cuando él se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Si no me quieres decir tu nombre... Entonces te llamaré: ojitos -dijo y sonrió al ver la expresión de ella- ¿sabes que tienes unos ojos preciosos? -preguntó, y cuando vio que ella iba a escapar, la sostuvo de la muñeca y la regresó hacia él.

-Suéltame -pidió cuando se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

-Todavía falta media hora para que inicien las clases... Y viendo tu uniforme, tu escuela queda a menos de diez minutos. ¿Por qué quieres irte ya?

-Suéltame -su respiración se agitó demasiado y comenzó a temblar.

-Hey, sólo quiero hablar... ¿Por qué no...? -se vio interrumpido.

-Suéltame -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¡Suéltame! -se exaltó y Rick se asustó al verla temblar de aquella forma.

La dejó libre, y en cuanto lo hizo, ella salió corriendo, limpiándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, al bajar por las escaleras. Al llegar abajo, Lolo alcanzó a verla pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar nada, puesto que ella salió muy deprisa.

Unos segundos después, Rick apareció abajo y Lolo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Qué rayos hiciste, Richard?!

* * *

_**Bueno... Parece que Kate sí les teme un poco a los hombres...**_

_**¿Reviews? :$**_


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Es que yo no hice nada! Ya te lo dije, Lolo... Me la encontré arriba y la detuve para hablar, pero de repente se puso agresiva y luego nerviosa... Fue extraño, después comenzó a llorar... No sé por qué se puso así... No le hice nada... ¿Qué sabes de ella, Lolo?

-Eso es algo que yo no tengo por qué contarte, Richard. A mí no me corresponde decirte nada, sino a ella. Si quieres conocerla, debes tener más cuidado con la forma en la que actúas.

-Pero ¿qué forma? Sólo la detuve un momento del brazo.

-Trata de tener el menor contacto físico que puedas con ella. Y no te acerques si ella no te lo pide.

-Entonces tendré que irme a vivir a China.

-Rick, esto es serio. Si en verdad quieres acercarte a ella, obedece. Haz lo que te digo.

-¿Ni siquiera me das una pista para saber a qué me enfrento? -preguntó y Lolo se cruzó de brazos.

-No se lleva muy bien con el sexo masculino. Es todo lo que puedo decirte, así que no hagas más preguntas.

-¿Y su nombre?

-¿Qué parte de no hagas más preguntas no has entendido?

-Ya, lo siento... -alzó sus brazos y se dio media vuelta- Tal vez venga después, cuando estés de mejor humor.

-Richard... -le dijo entre dientes, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpó- es que... Aaahg -gruñó- esta situación es... Mmm ¿cómo decirlo?... Esa muchachita tiene un "no sé qué" que me intriga, me llama la atención... Y me gustaría conocerla.

-Lo que yo te aconsejo es que no hagas nada que ella no te autorice. Si no quiere hablarte, no le hables. Si no quiere que la mires, no la mires. Si no quiere...

-Decirme su nombre... Yo la llamaré: ojitos -le dijo a la mujer con una sonrisa y ella frunció el ceño- Eso mismo le dije arriba. Así la llamaré. No suena tan mal... ¿De qué otra forma podría llamarla?

-No tienes remedio -le dijo ella, negando con la cabeza y Rick se despidió, para después marcharse.

* * *

Cuando Kate salió de la cafetería, limpiándose las lágrimas que seguían bañando su rostro, se dirigió a un parque cerca de su escuela, y cuando estuvo allí, se detuvo debajo de un árbol, recargando su espalda en él. Dejó caer su mochila sobre el pasto y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

No entendía por qué seguía sintiendo tanto temor hacia los hombres. Se suponía que los dos años que había estado acudiendo con la psicóloga la habían ayudado a superar su trauma. Sin embargo, parecía que aquel recuerdo nunca la iba a dejar en paz. Rara vez tenía pesadillas por las noches, pero aún así, sentía que algo faltaba para que aquel tormento terminara.

Viajó en su mente hacia el momento en el que Rick la había detenido y se estremeció al recordar su mirada. Aquellos ojos tan azules le habían causado varias sensaciones juntas: intriga, sorpresa, calidez, temor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó caer, pegando sus piernas en su pecho y maldiciendo a aquel muchacho que había llegado sólo para fastidiarla.

Unos minutos después de haberse calmado, se levantó del suelo y caminó unas cuantas cuadras más hasta llegar a su escuela, en donde se encontró con Lanie.

-Hey, chica ¿todo bien? -preguntó la morena al ver su nariz enrojecida y sus ojos acuosos.

-Sí. Hoy no ha sido mi día -contestó sin querer dar muchas explicaciones.

-Pero si apenas va iniciando.

-Pues yo ya lo he pasado fatal. Y no quiero hablar de eso -contestó, caminado a su salón.

-Hey, chicas... -oyeron la voz de otro muchacho y Lanie se giró con una sonrisa, al reconocerlo.

-¡Javi! ¿No deberías estar ya en tu salón?

-Quise venir antes a darte los buenos días -sonrió acercándose a ella y dándole rápido beso en los labios.

-Kate... ¿Qué tal? -preguntó a la castaña, pero ésta no contestó y se metió al salón -¿por qué no le agrado a tu mejor amiga?

-Aún no lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, no eres el único. Parece que nadie del sexo opuesto le agrada. Todavía no ha querido contarme cuál es la razón -se encogido de hombros y después se despidió de Esposito, cuando sonó el timbre.

* * *

-Kate, me preocupa verte así, en serio -le dijo la morena unas horas más tarde cuando habían terminado las clases y se habían quedando haciendo un trabajo en binas- Jamás has querido decirme por qué eres así con los chicos.

-Porque los odio, Lanie. Por eso -contestó sin mirarla y sin apartar su vista del libro que tenía enfrente.

-¿Y se puede saber el porqué de ese odio?

Kate no contestó. Siguió leyendo y subrayando con marcatextos las ideas principales del tema con el que trabajaban, pero Lanie se frustró y dejó caer la palma de su mano sobre las páginas del libro.

-¡Estoy trabajando, Lanie! ¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz?! Ya te dije una vez que no te diría nada. Y hasta ahora no he cambiado de opinión -contestó con un ligero tono de enfado y su amiga la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No sé qué rayos te sucede, Katherine. Todo el tiempo estás a la defensiva si un chico se te acerca, si te dirige la palabra, si te mira. Deberías pensar en tener novio ya, para ver así consigues ablandarte un poco.

-¡No quiero tener novio! ¡Odio a los hombres, Lanie! ¡No me agradan! ¡Deja de hablar de ellos por una vez en tu vida! -exclamó cerrando el libro de golpe y la morena se sobresaltó un poco, logrando sacar la mano antes de recibir el machucón.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, pensando en miles de cosas, y después Kate metió todas su cosas a su mochila.

-Será mejor que trabajemos por separado, ya sabes lo que te toca investigar -habló Kate y salió del salón, dejando a Lanie un tanto sorprendida.

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó a su casa, casi una hora más tarde, se dio cuenta de que su padre no estaba allí. Suspiró, imaginando y sabiendo a la perfección en qué lugar estaría, y entonces decidió subir a su recámara para terminar el trabajo que el lunes expondría junto con Lanie.

Recordó la forma en la que le había hablado a su amiga y se pasó una mano por la cabeza con frustración. Se dijo a sí misma que en un rato más la llamaría para disculparse por su actitud, pero sin darse cuenta, unos minutos más tarde se había quedado dormida.

Cuando despertó, después de varias horas, se fijó en el reloj del buró que tenía por un lado para ver la hora, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que iban a ser las 11:30p.m. ¿Ya habría llegado su padre? Se preguntó, incorporándose en la cama, y unos minutos después, bajó las escaleras, apreciando dos voces distintas en el estudio. Una, sin duda, era la de su padre, pero ¿y la otra? Parecía la de una mujer, y aparte de todo, parecía que se estaban divirtiendo.

Kate puso una cara de asco cuando, desde la sala, lo vio salir con una enorme sonrisa y una botella de alcohol en la mano.

-Vaya... ¡La señorita ya está en casa! -exclamó Jim cuando vio a Kate cruzada de brazos y con su ceño fruncido.

-Llegué antes que tú, por si te interesa saberlo. ¿Dónde rayos estabas? -preguntó ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Siempre era lo mismo, al menos una o dos veces por semana.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe... -se acercó a ella tambaleándose, por estar demasiado ebrio. Y Kate lo miró asqueada al percibir el olor que su padre desprendía.

-Seguro fuiste a conseguir una zorra con la que revolcarte, ¿no? -dijo ella furiosa por tener que soportar a su padre en ese estado y por no poder hacer nada contra ello, puesto que era él quien "mandaba" en esa casa.

Sintió asco de él, a quien no le importaba que ella fuera testigo de sus "escenas" o "diversiones", ni tampoco si su madre había fallecido hace poco.

A Jim no le gustó que su hija le hablara de aquella forma y estrelló una mano contra una de sus mejillas, dejando una marca rojiza. Kate no dijo nada en ese momento. Se llevó una mano al lugar exacto en donde su padre la había golpeado y lo miró con rabia.

-Jimmy... -una mujer bastante guapa se recargó en la puerta del estudio y sonrió burlona al ver a Kate con lágrimas en los ojos- Así que ésta es tu hija... No parece tan grosera como me has contado... -se acercó al hombre y recargó sus dos manos sobre uno de sus hombros, sin dejar de mirar a Kate.

-No tienes idea de cuantas veces he tenido que hacerla callar... -le dijo a su acompañante y Kate entrecerró los ojos.

-No tienes vergüenza -le dijo Kate, apretando su mandíbula, y Jim sonrió divertido- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traer a una zorra a esta casa?!

-¿Vas a permitir que me hable así? -dijo la mujer, con tono mimoso, y Jim la miró, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no, preciosa... -le contestó- espérame en la habitación.

La mujer subió con una sonrisa burlesca, después de lanzarle una mirada cínica a Kate, e hizo lo que Jim le indicó, después de que él le dijera por dónde tenía que ir. Si tenía suerte, tal vez podría sacarle un poco de dinero al viejo, cuando éste se quedara dormido.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, los gritos y gemidos en aquella casa no dejaban de escucharse. Kate trataba de, por todos los medios, taparse los oídos para no tener que escuchar las porquerías que los otros dos adultos hacían en la recamara continua, sin embargo, le era inútil debido a que nada conseguía aislar aquellos sonidos que tenía que soportar.

Odió vivir en esa casa, pero sobre todo, odió el no poder salir a la calle.

Se acostó bocabajo sobre su cama y se colocó una almohada sobre su cabeza, soltando un grito de desesperación y a la vez de dolor, por los golpes que le había dado su padre minutos antes. Dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas y se colocó los audífonos, subiendo todo el volumen, consiguiendo de esa forma, acabar por fin con los malditos sonidos provenientes de la otra recámara.

Cerró los ojos, prestando atención a la letra de la canción que ahora escuchaba, y comenzó a cantar entre sollozos, como si eso pudiera transportarla al lugar en donde ahora se encontraba su madre.

* * *

_**Vamos a ver cómo sigue esto... Kate no quiere dar su brazo a torcer. Sin embargo, parece que Rick no se dará por vencido hasta que eso suceda.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente, Kate despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Apenas había conseguido dormir unas cuantas horas y eso la ponía de muy mal humor, sin embargo, tenía el remedio perfecto para aquello: una humeante y deliciosa taza de café. Pasó sus manos por ambas sienes e hizo un poco de presión, frotando sus dedos al mismo tiempo para calmar un poco el dolor.

Se levantó, caminando hacia el espejo y se observó, dándose cuenta que estaba hecha un desastre. Las ojeras que anteriormente casi no hacían acto de presencia, ahora se notaban con mayor intensidad debido a que de unos días para acá no había estado durmiendo muy bien. También se dio cuenta de que había perdido mucho peso por falta de nutrientes; cada vez comía cualquier cosa que saciara su hambre, sin embargo aquello no le aportaba nada bueno a su cuerpo y ahora se veía más delgada que hacía unos meses, pero eso parecía no importarle.

A simple vista sólo pudo ver los moretones en algunas partes de sus muslos gracias al pequeño short de pijama que llevaba, pero al alzar su blusa pudo ver las otras marcas sobre el tronco de su cuerpo. Aquellas habían tomado diferentes tonalidades, dándole un aspecto bastante desagradable. En parte agradeció que su padre no la golpeara en lugares donde los marcas resultaran visibles como en los brazos, rostro o piernas y por otra parte lo odió por hacerle aquello sin siquiera tener idea del porqué. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, al ver su reflejo, y por un momento le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo al espejo para quebrarlo y así acabar con aquella vista, pero se contuvo.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se dio una ducha para poder salir de casa. Se vistió con un pantalón capri demasiado holgado en color tinto, como ella los solía usar; una blusa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo para cubrir sus moretones; encima se puso una camiseta viejísima, demasiado amplia en color negra con un dibujo de Mickey en ella y la palabra "OBEY" escrita sobre sus ojos; la gorra negra puesta al revés y un par de converse viejos en color negro. Decidió no maquillarse, ya que era una cosa muy rara cuando lo hacía.

Se acordó que había dejado su patineta en casa de Lolo, pero eso no le fue impedimento para salir. Si mal no recordaba, había otra patineta un poco vieja, guardada en el ático junto con muchas más cosas que hacía tiempo no usaba. Subió para ir por ella, y cuando la sacó de debajo de una estantería, hizo un poco de movimiento provocando que un portarretrato cayera y se quebrara.

Frunció el ceño y se agachó, apartando los pequeños trozos de vidrio, tratando de no cortarse, para después sacar la fotografía y sacudirla un poco. La volteó para poder verla y de pronto sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente. En aquella foto aparecían su madre, sentada frente a ella, y ella, con 11 meses de edad, sentada en posición de indio, mientras sostenía una tortuga verde de peluche con caparazón lila pálido; en lo que parecía ser una cabaña.

La imagen parecía ser tomada desde el piso, así que imaginó que su madre había puesto el temporizador y había dejado la cámara en el suelo antes de que el flash se disparara. Sonrió con un nudo en la garganta y apretó la foto contra su pecho tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Desde que Johanna había muerto, Jim había retirado las fotografías de ella de todas partes de la casa para no recordarla ni sentir el dolor de no volver a tenerla con él. Eso incluía también las fotografías que tenía su hija, sin embargo, ésta había conseguido rescatar algunas cuantas cuando Jim se había quedado dormido una noche.

La chica volvió a su recámara y escondió aquella foto en una pequeña caja hecha de madera junto con las otras seis que tenia, y después de eso pasó por la cocina y se preparó un café. Lo vació en un termo y se lo llevó con ella al tiempo que tomaba una manzana antes de salir.

-¡Hey, Becks! Creímos que ya no vendrías -saludó una de sus amigas sentada sobre una rampa, cuando ella llegó al parque.

-Lo siento. Recordé que no tenía mi patineta y tuve que buscar ésta y limpiarla un poco -señaló la tabla con ruedas mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. La manzana se la había terminado en el camino.

-Ey, recuerdo esa. Es la que te regalaron a los 11, ¿no?

-Exacto... Por cierto, ¿dónde está Jenny?

-Con su amorcito -contestó ella y puso cara de asco al señalar a la otra chica.

Al otro lado del parque podían verse los chicos skaters, donde Jenny se encontraba riendo con uno de ellos: Ryan. Desde algunos años atrás la rivalidad por tener que patinar todos en el mismo sitio había sido desagradable. Ellos habían hecho todo lo posible por sacar a las "niñitas" de su parque mientras ellas soportaban bromas y humillaciones, sólo que un día, ellas, hartas de estar siempre compitiendo, decidieron hacer una apuesta contra el mejor skater. Aquello consintió en probar quiénes eran los mejores en las rampas, si los chicos, o las chicas, pero lo que ellos no imaginaron fue que las chicas elegirían a la mejor skater de su grupo para competir, consiguiendo así la victoria. Y desde aquel entonces, las rampas en aquel parque se habían dividido; las mujeres patinaban en la mitad del parque, mientras que los chicos lo hacían en el lado opuesto.

-Dan asco -comentó Kate haciendo una mueca y su amiga soltó una carcajada.

Dejó el termo por un lado de las cosas de sus amigas y se subió en la patineta para andar en ella un rato. Fue de allá para acá haciendo todo tipo de saltos y después siguió con las rampas.

Unos minutos después, cuando intentó hacer un movimiento que le permitiera pararse de manos sobre la patineta, pudo controlarlo unos cuantos segundos pero después perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Soltó una palabrota por no conseguir lo que quería y cuando fue a levantarse, notó que alguien le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

Kate frunció el ceño y lentamente fue alzando la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Por el atuendo claramente pudo notar que no era una chica, es más, ni siquiera estaba vestido con la ropa adecuada para patinar.

Cuando su mirada se topó con los ojos de aquel muchacho que se había ofrecido a ayudarla, puso cara seria y se sacudió las manos con unas cuantas palmadas.

-No hace falta la mano -dijo Kate y se levantó, tomando su patineta, andando hasta su amiga.

-Patinas muy bien -dijo él pero ella no contestó.

-Ey, tú -habló Meredith, dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho que caminaba detrás de Kate- los chicos van de aquel lado -le señaló con su dedo el otro lado del parque.

-El parque es de todos -contestó él y Kate volteó, mirándolo con indiferencia.

-Pero los hombres van de aquel lado, así que lárgate.

-¿Por qué no dejas que me acerque a ti?

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres de mi?!

-Ya te lo dije: Tu nombre y conocerte, ojitos -le dijo con una sonrisa y ella entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo vas a saber nunca. ¡Vete y déjame en paz!

-Ey, Becks, ¿ese chico te está molestando? -preguntó Jenny levantándose y yendo hacia ella. Kate cerró los ojos y después lo escuchó hablar.

-¿Becks? ¿De dónde viene eso? ¿De Becky? ¿Te llamas Rebecca?

-¡Que te importa! -exclamó.

-Oye, ¿quieres que Mer y yo le demos una paliza? -preguntó Jenny con una sonrisa y Kate negó con su cabeza.

-Sería bueno, pero no. No quiero que se metan en problemas por mi culpa -contestó y siguió caminando. Tomó el termo y le dio un sorbo al café.

-¿Y si hacemos algo? -preguntó él, captando la atención de Kate- Una competencia. Tú y yo sobre la patineta. Quien haga los mejores trucos, gana. Si gano, quiero saber tu nombre, y si pierdo, hago lo que tú me pidas -dijo con toda la confianza en sí.

Kate lo pensó por un momento, nadie en ese lugar le había ganado nunca. Ni siquiera el mejor chico skater. Sonrió con mucha confianza en sí y aceptó.

Jenny le prestó su patineta a Rick y cuando comenzaron, él se hizo el torpe, ganándose la risa de las demás. Pero un rato después cuando Kate estaba segura de que ganaría y lo obligaría a no acercársele nunca, él hizo varios trucos que había inventado de adolescente dejándolas con la boca abierta.

Kate falló en los últimos tres y con eso consiguió la derrota. Pateó la patineta algo molesta y después fue a recoger el termo bebiendo el café que quedaba en él.

Rick se acercó a ella, sonriendo, y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos.

-Así que... ¿Tu nombre es...?

-Que te -contestó ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Quete?

-¡Que te importa! No voy a decírtelo. Hiciste trampa.

-Eeey, gané a la buena. Me debes tu nombre -le dijo tomándola del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! -le gritó ella y Rick recordó lo que Lolo le había dicho. Nada de contacto físico. Nada de hacer algo que ella no quiera.

Rick dejó su brazo, pero se quedó muy cerca de ella. Kate volteó a mirarlo y de nuevo esos malditos ojos le hicieron ver y sentir varias cosas juntas.

-Becks, desafortunadamente él ganó -le dijo Meredith.

-No me ayudes.

-Sólo digo cómo están las cosas aquí. Pero si no quieres decirle tu nombre, yo sí.

-¡No! -exclamó Kate.

-Me refería al mío... -contestó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa- no está tan mal -volvió a hablar, refiriéndose al muchacho.

-Ah... ¿Lo quieres? Te lo regalo.

-Lo siento -contestó Rick- pero aquí la cosa es contigo, no con tus amigas -le dijo él- Así que dime, ojitos... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No te lo diré -se preparó para irse de ahí- y como me entere de que ha sabido mi nombre por ustedes, o por cualquiera que viene a este parque, juro que no me vuelven a ver por aquí, y adiós competencias -terminó de hablar Kate y se fue.

-_Al menos ahora sé que le dicen "Becks"_ -pensó él.

* * *

**_Uju... Rick ya tiene un apodo para llamarla, ¿o creen seguirá diciéndole ojitos hasta que le diga su nombre? ¿Sería bueno sacar un poco de quicio a Kate? ¡No vemos el próximo capítulo!_**

**_Reviews? (;_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tengo noticias: De ahora en adelante trataré de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos para que las historias no vayan tan lentas. Es todo... ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**_

* * *

Por la tarde, cuando Kate iba de camino hacia la cafetería para pasar a recoger a Steph y llevarla por lo que le había prometido dos días antes, recordó la forma en que había tratado a Lanie al estar en la escuela, y decidió mandarle un mensaje por teléfono para disculparse. Sabía perfectamente que esa no era la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero tampoco podía esperar hasta el lunes para hablar con ella.

Unos minutos después recibió su contestación y sonrió al leer lo que ella le había puesto. "No te preocupes, todos tenemos días difíciles. Aunque contigo, nunca se sabe si se vendrá la tercera guerra mundial. Ya hablaremos después ;)"

Guardó su iPhone en una bolsa del pantalón, y cuando entró al local, la niña corrió hacia ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Nos vamos, ¿ya?

-Ey, ¿por qué tanto apuro?

-Quiero mi helado -contestó sin dejar la sonrisa de lado.

-Espérame aquí... Necesito decirle a Lolo... En unos minutos nos vamos.

-Está bien.

Kate fue hacia donde se encontraba la mujer y la saludó con un abrazo. Estuvieron hablando esos minutos sobre el trabajo y otras cuantas cosas, y un rato después, cuando Kate volvió con la niña, la tomó de la mano, saliendo de esa forma de la cafetería.

-¿Hablaron cosas de adultos?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Siempre que hablan sobre esos temas, mamá me dice que la espere en otro lado. Como cuando habla contigo algunas veces.

-Esta vez sólo hablamos de trabajo.

-¿En tu día de descanso? Qué flojera... Eso es como hablar de la escuela cuando se está de vacaciones.

-Bueno, tampoco hablamos mucho de eso, sólo le comenté algunas cosas... Y también sobre lo que haremos hoy en la noche -alzó sus cejas, divertida, y Steph la imitó, sonriendo.

-¡Qué bien! Eso quiere decir que no sólo veremos una película, ¿verdad?

-Hmmm... -hizo como que pensó y no contestó nada.

-¿No piensas decirme?

-Es una sorpresa.

-Eres mala -entrecerró los ojos- y bueno... A todo esto, ¿en dónde comeremos nuestro helado?

-Estaba pensando en ir a un lugar cerca de Central Park, para luego pasear por ahí.

-¿Con Don Mateo? -preguntó ilusionada- Di que sííí... ¡Él tiene los mejores helados!... Fácil podría pedir miles de esos y comerlos todos en un solo día.

-Sí... Y luego tendrían que internarte por sufrir un coma diabético -contestó en broma, con una sonrisa.

-Eeehm... Mejor sólo pido uno, de todas formas son enormes... Y deliciosos.

-De eso no cabe duda... Así como ustedes tienen los mejores cafés de esta ciudad, Don Mateo tiene los mejores helados... Todavía recuerdo cuando mi madre me llevaba cada semana, desde pequeña. Siempre nos sentábamos cerca del ventanal y veíamos pasar a todas las personas que iban paseando con sus familiares, amigos, y hasta mascotas -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta verte alegre cuando recuerdas cosas bonitas de tu mamá y nos hablas de ella... Porque la sonrisa que aparece en tu rostro es hermosa.

-Gracias, enana, la tuya también lo es... Incluso podría decir que es más bonita que la mía. Sí, la tuya mucho más bo...

-No, no. La tuya es la más bonita, y no -negó con un dedo hacia ella- no puedes decir lo contrario. ¡He dicho!

-Has dicho... Has dicho... Esa es tu frase, ¿no? -se hizo la indignada y la rubia sonrió.

-Oye, Kate... Nos cuentas muchas de tu mamá, Pero... ¿Por qué casi nunca hablas de tu papá? -preguntó curiosa, haciendo que la muchacha se pusiera seria.

-Bueno... Es que... Con él todo es distinto... De un tiempo para acá... Nuestra relación padre-hija ha cambiado -explicó brevemente- nosotros no tenemos esa complicidad que muchos padres tienen con sus hijos, como algunas veces me has contado de tu amiga Susan. Mi padre y yo tenemos muchas diferencias... Cuando él está en casa y consigo a verlo, hablamos poco, pero si algunas veces las cosas no resultan bien, comenzamos a discutir.

-Ah... ¿Y es muy feo discutir? Yo nunca lo he hecho con nadie.

-Eso depende de cuánta importancia tenga el asunto -se distrajo un momento, y al girar en la siguiente esquina chocó con una persona que había salido repentinamente- Lo sien... -se iba a disculpar, pero luego, al ver quién era, se interrumpió- ¿sabes qué? en realidad no -le dijo y miró a la niña- Vamos, Stephanie... Después habrá mucha gente.

-¡Espera! -tiró de su brazo para pararla cuando ella comenzó a caminar y luego saludó al mucho que tenían enfrente- Hola, Rick.

-Hola, pitufina... ¿Qué tal la estás pasando? -preguntó, ignorando por un momento a la chica.

-Muy bien -sonrió- iré a comer helado con ella -señalo a Kate- ¿quieres venir?

-Steph... Es una tarde entre amigas... Además, no creo que él tenga tiempo de venir con nosotras, iba con demasiada prisa hacia otro lado -interrumpió antes de que él contestara.

-Me encantaría ir... Pero no puedo -le contestó a la rubia, sin mirar a Kate- tengo unas cosas pendientes que hacer, pero seguro que en otro momento te invito a comer ¿qué dices?

-¡Sí!

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos luego -alborotó su cabello y siguió caminando sin haber cruzado una palabra con Kate.

-Oye, Kate... ¿Pasó algo entre Rick y tú para que no te hablara? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño cuando siguieron caminando para conseguir un taxi.

-Emmm... No -contestó algo extrañada por lo que acababa de pasar- habrá entendido que quiero que deje de molestar -se encogió de hombros.

-No creo... Seguro está planeando algo. No se da por vencido tan fácil.

Kate se quedó pensando en eso último que dijo la niña, y casi sin darse cuenta, un rato más tarde estuvieron en la heladería que tanto les encantaba. Don Mateo junto con su mujer, las recibieron con efusividad al no haber sabido nada de ellas por más de tres semanas, y estuvieron conversando de cosas cotidianas.

Para Kate, esas dos personas eran como sus abuelos. Desafortunadamente ellos no habían podido tener hijos, pero desde que ella había llegado a sus vidas, las había cambiado por completo al brindarles esa alegría que un niño lleva consigo a donde va. Mateo y Julieta la habían consentido muchísimo desde que ella hacia castillos de arena, aprendido de esa forma a quererla justo como si fuera su nieta. Y por más increíble pareciera, Mateo era el único hombre en el que ella podía confiar y acercarse sin temor a que le hiciera daño. Porque ¿cómo temerle a una persona que siempre te ha demostrado su amor incondicional, sin importar si llevas su sangre o no?

-...Y aún recuerdo cuando me llamabas "Doteo" -dijo el hombre y soltó una carcajada- tu madre, que en paz descanse, siempre separaba las sílabas para que pudieras decirlo bien, pero aun así, tú seguías llamándome de aquella forma... Oh sí, y también aquella vez que te deshiciste del vestido que Karla te había regalado y anduviste corriendo por toda la casa en pañales, sin dejar que nadie te alcanzara.

Kate sonrió algo sonrojada al escuchar todas y cada una de las anécdotas contadas por Don Mateo, y rato después miró a la señora Julieta para que la ayudara a salir de aquello.

Kate y Steph salieron una hora más tarde de aquel local, sonriendo y haciéndose bromas después de haber escuchado unas cuantas anécdotas de la rubia, también, y las más grande comenzó a llorar de tanta risa mientras la pequeña fruncía el ceño y la empujaba para que ya se callara. Cualquiera que las mirara en ese momento podría afirmar que aquellas dos eran hermanas.

Disfrutaron de Central Park por un largo rato, haciendo miles de cosas, pero un poco antes de que comenzara a anochecer, tomaron un taxi para regresar a la cafetería, y al llegar, observaron que Lolo no estaba en el mostrador.

-Marietta, ¿dónde está mamá? -preguntó la niña.

-Arriba... Me dejó encargada diciendo que no tardaría, pero ya hace bastante de eso.

-¿Te dijo a qué iba? -preguntó preocupada la más grande y caminó hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras para subir.

-No, pero subió con un muchacho -se encogió de hombros y fue ahí donde Kate se detuvo.

-¿De ojos azules?

-M-hmm...

-Te lo dije -habló la niña cuando pasó por un lado de Kate para subir.

-Gracias... -le dijo Kate a su compañera y enseguida fue detrás de Steph- ¿qué me dijiste? -se hizo la desentendida.

-Que él planea algo... ¿Qué va a ser si no? -contestó mientras subían.

-Que tal vez sólo vino a hablar con tu madre, y ya.

-¿Apostamos?

-Nada de apuestas... Estás muy enana para eso.

-Te da miedo perder.

-Sigue hablando y quedarás sin noche de películas -volteó a mirarla, apuntándole con el dedo.

-No te puedes ir... -contestó con una sonrisa y la chica entrecerró los ojos.

-Puedo encerrarme en mi cuarto y no salir de ahí hasta mañana, oooh y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo -contraatacó y ahora fue la niña quien la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Deberías llamarte Cruela.

Llegaron a la puerta de arriba y Stephanie la abrió, poniendo los ojos como plato al ver lo que habían hecho con la casa.

Parte de los muebles que antes estaban en el centro, ahora se encontraban en una esquina, alejados de todo lo que Lolo y Rick habían preparado. En el centro de la sala se encontraba una piscina inflable, con una buena cantidad de harina dentro de ella, y dos canastas llenas de globos pequeños de dos colores diferentes, con pintura, que tenían que ser arrojados a las dos tablas que se encontraban en el exterior, sostenidas por una base.

El desafío consistía en que dos personas ahí dentro, tenían que evitar que la otra tomara los globos de su color y fueran lanzados para manchar las tablas del lado contrario, al reventarse. Obviamente en aquella lucha quedarían cubiertos de harina.

Aquel juego lo habían hecho en dos ocasiones, cuando Kate había sacado la idea después de haber ido con sus padres a un campamento que habían organizado junto con otros familiares, muchos años atrás.

-¡Esto es increíble! -gritó la niña, corriendo a abrazar a su madre- ¡Gracias, mamá!

-Oye, no soy yo la del crédito solamente... Ya sabes que las ideas aquí siempre son de K...

-¡LOLO! -interrumpió ella, abriendo mucho los ojos antes de que dijera su nombre.

-Sí, lo sé... -contestó Steph- pero tú te encargaste de hacerlo todo.

-Bueno... No todo... Rick me ayudó un poco.

-¿En serio? -volteó a mirarlo y él asintió haciendo un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos índice y pulgar- ¡Gracias, Rick! -lo abrazó a él también.

-¿Y qué?... ¿Para la de la idea no hay nada? -preguntó Kate, fingiendo indignación.

-¡Para ti siempre son más gracias que a ninguno! -contestó corriendo hacia ella, brincando al abrazarla.

Kate la sostuvo un momento y luego la bajó, después haberle susurrado algo.

-¿Primero la película y luego la lucha? ¿O al revés?

-¿Qué tal varias rondas de lucha... y la película cuando nos vayamos a dormir?

-Perfecto... Pero no creo que aguantes... Siempre te rindes antes de terminar la primera -alzó un dedo.

-No es verdad... -se quejó, y volteo a ver a Lolo- por cierto, mamá, Marietta está en tu puesto y aunque Alisa puede atender a las personas, creo que deberías ir a abajo -alzó las cejas.

-Cierto, ya me había olvidado de la cafetería -hizo una cara graciosa y la niña sonrió- en un rato vuelvo a subir. No falta mucho para cerrar -avisó y caminó hacia la puerta para salir.

-Rick, ¿te vas a quedar con nosotras? -preguntó Steph.

-No -contestó Kate por él.

-¿Quieres que me quede? -ignoró a la chica y la niña asintió con una sonrisa.

-Stephanie...

-Por favor, K... Becks -se interrumpió al ver la mirada que ella le hacía y recordar lo que le había susurrado.

-No, Steph... No puede quedarse. Esta noche es sólo de nosotras, bueno y de tu mamá cuando se une, y no puede haber chicos.

-Él no es un chico... Viene de Júpiter -trató de bromear con ella pero Kate sólo se cruzó de brazos.

-Pitufina, creo que mejor vengo otro día.

-No. Ella tiene que aprender a llevarse bien contigo -le dijo a Rick- ¿escuchaste eso... Becks? Rick es mi amigo y vendrá mucho por aquí, así que tendrás que aprender a convivir con él también.

-Esto no es lo habíamos acordado, Fanny -le dijo Kate muy seria y la niña se cruzó de brazos. Su madre y ella sólo la llamaban de aquella forma cuando hacia algo que en verdad les molestaba.

-Los planes pueden cambiar... Tú siempre lo dices.

-Pero no estos. Estos momentos son solamente nuestros.

-¡¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a compartir?!

Kate apretó la mandíbula, mirándola muy molesta. Ni ella ni nadie iban a obligarla a estar cerca de quien no quería.

-¡¿Querías saber lo que es una discusión?! Pues bien... ¡Aquí tienes una! -soltó y se quitó la gorra, arrojándola al piso con fuerza.

Steph la miró y se dio cuenta de que era la que ella le había regalado hacia un año. Volvió la vista hacia Kate y la miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo que más odio de esto es no poder irme cuando algo así sucede -habló con rabia hacia ella misma y fue hasta el cuarto en donde siempre se quedaba, azotando la puerta al entrar.

-¡Y lo que yo odio es que sigas siendo una cobarde! -gritó la niña y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

* * *

_**Siento no haber puesto mucho sobre Rick en este capítulo, pero si todo sale como lo planeo en el siguiente habrá Caskett... Y por supuesto... La harina no se va a desperdiciar.**_

_**Reviews? (;**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar sus reviews en cada capítulo. Animan un montón. (:**_

* * *

Dentro de la habitación, la chica había estado llorando por varios minutos sobre su cama, aferrándose a sus piernas sin poder ni querer soltarse. Se odiaba cada día más por no poder controlar nada de lo que sentía cada vez que un chico o un adulto se acercaba a ella, puesto que aquel odio que sentía hacia ellos terminaba por convertirse en temor. Un temor que la hacía vulnerable y le hacía recordar aquella maldita noche donde parecía que el cielo se venía a abajo mientras todo ocurría.

Enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas sin poder evitar que imágenes de años atrás se hicieran presentes en su mente y justo en ese momento apretó sus puños con fuerza al recordar el pasado: una persona caminando tras ella; unos brazos tomándola con fuerza sin dejarla ir; gotas de lluvia cayendo cada vez con mayor fuerza sobre la ciudad y grandes truenos provenientes de cada rayo que se hacía presente; la voz de aquel hombre diciéndole que todo estaba bien; y chorros de lágrimas resbalado por sus mejillas.

Sollozó sin poder evitarlo y se limpió las lágrimas que habían terminado por bañar su rostro, diciéndose que aquello no iba a afectarla más. No iba a dejar que ningún hombre le provocara más aquel temor que la volvía una niña; y haría hasta lo imposible por dejar de sentir.

Media hora después alguien tocó su puerta, abriéndola al instante, y ella alzó la cabeza para mirar quién era. Observó a una Lolo con cara de preocupación al verla así de nuevo, acercándose hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama y pasando una de sus manos por su cabeza para hacerle una caricia.

-Stephanie me contó lo que pasó allá afuera... ¿Quieres hablar de eso? -preguntó sin dejar de acariciarla y ella negó con su cabeza- Katherine no tienes por qué tenerle miedo a Richard, él es un buen muchacho... Podrá comportarse como un idiota en algunas ocasiones, pero jamás haría nada para lastimar a nadie. Sólo quiere conocerte.

-Pero yo no quiero que me conozca. Lo que quiero es que se vaya y me deje en paz.

-¿No crees que sería bueno empezar a relacionarte con más personas? Estás protegiéndote detrás de un muro que tú misma fuiste construyendo hasta que nadie pudiera ver lo que hay detrás. Pero con eso también estás alejando a las personas que te quieren... Steph no ha dejado de llorar desde que subí y tú estás aquí sufriendo por lo mismo; por no dejar que nadie vea lo que escondes detrás del muro.

-Se supone que sería una noche de diversión entre nosotras solamente.

-¿Nunca has estado en una fiesta? ¿No sabes que mientras más personas haya, es más divertido?

-Bien, entonces invita a Marietta y a Alisa si no se han ido... Pero no a ese muchacho.

-¿Por qué no le das al menos una oportunidad de conocerte?

-Porque él no sólo quiere conocerme, quiere hacer conmigo lo mismo que todos cuando se acercan.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Claro que lo es y puedo comprobarlo al mirar en los ojos de cada uno. Todos son iguales.

-Kate, si nunca dejas que tu mente se abra al mundo, jamás podrás ser feliz. Vivirás siempre con temor a lo desconocido por no atreverte a explorar lo que la vida te ofrece. ¿Qué tal si en una de esas descubres algo que logre hacerte cambiar de opinión?

-Nada en la vida hará que deje de sentir odio hacia ellos.

-¿Estás segura? -Kate no contesto. La miró un poco extrañada al haber escuchado de ella un tono para hacerla dudar y Lolo siguió hablando- Alguien quiere hablar contigo -dijo en tono bajo al momento de darle un abrazo, y unos segundos después ambas escucharon que la puerta de la habitación se abría nuevamente.

Kate alzó la mirada esperando ver a la pequeña rubia pidiendo permiso para entrar como acostumbraba hacerlo, pero a diferencia de eso, se encontró con un par de ojos azules un tanto inquietados.

-Dile que se vaya... -habló cerca del oído de la mujer que la rodeaba con sus brazos, haciendo que se separara de inmediato.

-Kate... -susurró.

-No digas mi nombre -la miró a los ojos- no quiero que él esté aquí.

-Sólo quiere hablar.

-Pero yo no.

-Entonces sólo escúchalo.

-Lolo no me hagas esto -la miró aferrándose a su mano y la mujer dirigió su mirada hacia el agarre, para después acercarse hasta su oído.

-Enfrenta tus miedos, Kate -susurró- sé que puedes hacerlo -continuó y dejó un beso en su sien- dejaré la puerta abierta... Si necesitas algo sólo llámame.

-Necesito que te quedes -la miró conteniendo sus lágrimas, luego de haberse separado.

-Podrás hacerlo sola -esbozó una sonrisa para darle ánimos y en seguida volteó a ver a Rick, quien aún seguía de pie en la puerta.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta llegar a donde estaba él.

-Como se te ocurra hacerla llorar de nuevo, vas a conocerme en serio -le advirtió y el muchacho alzó su mirada, observando que la chica parecía una pequeña niña asustada.

La mujer salió del cuarto, no sin antes haberle dirigido una última mirada a Kate, y Rick fue acercándose lentamente, deteniéndose a la mitad del camino.

-Por fin cuando creí que ibas a dejarme tranquila, vuelves a molestar. Te gusta divertirte con las chicas haciéndote el desinteresado para que luego ellas anden tras de ti, ¿no? Pues te digo que conmigo eso no funciona.

-Pude darme cuenta... -sonrió divertido- Desde el inicio supe que eras diferente a las demás... Y eso me gusta.

-Bien, ¿era lo que querías decirme? Ahora puedes irte.

-Eso no es todo... ¿Sabes?... Algo muy dentro de mí me dice que tú no eres lo que aparentas... No eres tan agresiva y antipática con todas las personas, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-¿Vienes a hacerla de psicólogo?

-Sólo te digo lo que pienso.

-Pues no me interesa, puedes irte -estiró su brazo indicándole dónde estaba la salida.

-¿Por qué no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti?

-¡Vete de mi cuarto! -exclamó un poco enojada- Lo que me pase; lo que haga; a quien permita acercarse; ¡Nada es de tu incumbencia! Me importa poco si eres amigo de la niña y me vale lo que pienses sobre cómo soy porque no eres nadie en mi vida y no lo serás nunca.

-Sólo quiero que me permitas conocerte. Al menos dame una oportunidad.

-¿Es que no entiendes lo que significa "NO"?

-Jamás había conocido a una chica tan bonita que fuera tan testaruda a la vez.

-Yo no soy bonita -dijo apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que lo eres.

-¡Pues no lo quiero ser! ¡Quiero ser fea! ¡Me gusta ser fea! -le dijo con el ceño fruncido y él la miró extrañado.

La mayoría de las chicas que conocía siempre se esmeraban por ser incluso más bonitas que otras, sin embargo, ésta que tenía enfrente resultaba ser la distinción entre ellas, cosa que ya había resaltado, pero... La pregunta aquí era: ¿por qué?

Se acercó más a ella hasta estar por un lado de la cama y preguntó si podía sentarse, sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

Kate lo miró fijamente cuando él hubo tomado lugar en donde Lolo había estado minutos antes, e instintivamente se aferró más a sus piernas.

Rick la estuvo observando de cerca tratando de descifrar su mirada, mientras se daba cuenta de que la muchacha le transmitía miles de cosas al estar en aquella posición. Y sin duda lo que más le sorprendió fue que en aquellos ojos tan preciosos lo que más pudo notar fue: tristeza y temor, junto con una pizca de dolor.

Automáticamente y sin recordar nada de lo que le había dicho Lolo, alzó su brazo para acercarlo a ella y poder acariciar su mejilla, pero ésta apartó su rostro antes de que lo hiciera.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó y Kate se alivió un poco cuando él hubo retirado su mano- ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó un rato después al ver que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero ella no contestó.

En ese momento Kate se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo. Intentó salir de esa habitación, pero no supo cómo moverse; intentó gritarle a Lolo para que se llevara a Rick, pero su voz no salió; quiso alejarse de él, pero era como si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en piedra.

Rick se alarmó un poco al ver que su respiración se había hecho cada vez más agitada, y sin pararse a pensarlo, la rodeó con sus brazos, frotando su espalda para que se calmara, provocando que el corazón de ella comenzara a latir desbocado.

Kate creyó que aquello que le estaba pasando era por temor a que él le hiciera daño, pero en realidad se trataba de un llamado hacia él, sin siquiera enterarse.

-Hey, tranquila, ojitos... Todo está bien -intentó calmarla pero con aquello sólo consiguió que ella temblara y sollozara- Por favor no llores.

Se apartó de Kate para mirarla, y al hacerlo descubrió que mantenía sus ojos fuertemente apretados. Se dio cuenta de que si ella hubiera podido aferrarse más a sí misma, lo habría hecho. Se asustó al verla en aquel estado e intentó decirle algo más, sin embargo, no supo qué.

Cuando Kate pensó que él se había ido, por haber quedado en silencio, abrió sus ojos lentamente pero pudo ver que él seguía ahí. El muchacho tenía un semblante asustado que hizo que algo dentro de ella se moviera.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? -preguntó en un susurro y de pronto vio que él volvía a extender su brazo hacia ella.

Sintió nuevamente su corazón latir a gran velocidad pero a pesar de eso no hizo nada para evitar que él limpiara sus lágrimas. Cerró sus ojos sin darse cuenta durante el proceso, pero unos segundos después, soltó una bocanada de aire y salió de la cama por el otro lado.

No dijo nada más. Se retiró de la recámara caminando a gran velocidad, y pasó de largo por donde Lolo y Stephanie se encontraban para salir a la pequeña terraza que tenían. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco después de lo que acababa de ocurrir en la habitación, y despejar su mente de la extraña sensación que había tenido.

* * *

-¡¿Qué rayos has hecho ahora, Richard Castle?! -preguntó Lolo muy molesta.

Rick se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano, sin decir nada, y un rato más tarde, después de que la mujer lo regañara casi convertida en otra persona, vieron que la chica aparecía nuevamente a unos metros de ellos.

Kate sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al ver a su hermanita con sus ojos hinchados, porque para ella Steph lo era, y la llamó para que fuera con ella un momento. La niña avanzó hasta estar frente a la muchacha y luego Kate la llevó consigo a la terraza para hablar.

Cuando ambas regresaron, vieron que Rick estaba despidiéndose de Lolo y pidiendo que lo despidiera de la rubia, pero entonces, la niña lo llamó justo cuanto estaba a punto de salir.

-Rick, por favor quédate -pidió con ojos suplicantes cuando estuvo a un paso de él y éste sonrió.

-No me gustaría causar más problemas en esta casa, será mejor que venga otro día.

-Pero no hay problema en que te quedes... ¿Verdad? -giró su cabeza hacia Kate para mirarla y ella se cruzó de brazos mientras soltaba una bocanada de aire.

-Puedes quedarte -le dijo a él en un tono que apenas alcanzaron a escuchar.

El muchacho sonrió al tener ese permiso y en seguida sintió que su brazo casi era arrancado por Stephanie, quien había tirado con fuerza de él para que entrara de nuevo.

-Si te quedas tendrás que luchar contra Kate y contra mí en eso -señaló la piscina inflable con toda aquella harina, y al decir aquello, Kate trató de oponerse.

-Steph, yo no...

-Tú serás la primera y tendrás que luchar contra él -le dijo la niña casi como si fuera una orden.

-Pero...

-¡Comienza la lucha! -exclamó la niña divertida, alzando los brazos, e hizo que Rick entrara en la piscina, luego de quitarse los zapatos, y después fue por Kate para hacer lo mismo.

-Stephanie yo no puedo luchar contra él.

-¿Por qué no?

-_Porque me hará daño..._ -contestó en su mente- porque es más fuerte que yo.

-Tú eres más fuerte que yo y cuando luchamos no te digo nada.

-Pero no es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo no te lastimo.

-Él tampoco lo hará contigo. Vamos... Sólo es un juego -puso cara de cachorro y se tomó las manos.

Kate cerró los ojos, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y se quitó los zapatos.

-Ahora eres tú quien me debe un helado -le apuntó con un dedo y la niña sonrió enormemente.

Cuando los dos muchachos estuvieron dentro de la piscina, delante de las tablas que tenían que proteger para que no fueran manchadas con pintura por el otro, la niña puso música para animar el ambiente y en seguida se colocó por un lado de su madre para comenzar a apoyar a cada uno.

La primera en avanzar fue Kate, quien trató de llegar a la canasta con los globos de color rojo, pero al instante fue alcanza por Rick evitando que ella lograra su objetivo. Durante el proceso ambos cayeron de rodillas, comenzando a ensuciarse con aquella capa gruesa de polvo fino y forcejear para que ninguno aventara el primer globo.

Steph comenzó a gritarle cosas a Rick, apoyándolo, al igual que Lolo lo hizo con Kate, y aquello provocó que los dos ahí dentro rieran. Rick quedó tan maravillado de escuchar aquella hermosa risa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su contrincante arrojó los dos primeros globos a la tabla que supuestamente tenía que proteger, dejando dos manchas de colores: una verde y otra amarilla.

-¡Rick, no dejes que te gane! -le gritó la niña. Y cuando Kate fue a tomar otro globo, él la hizo caer de espaldas sobre la harina, provocando que se defendiera de inmediato.

Lo que tenía que hacer por estar bien con la pequeña manipuladora. Pensó en rendirse y salir de ahí puesto que se sentía un poco incomoda al tenerlo tan cerca, tocando su cuerpo, sin embargo cuando él logró tomar un globo azul, golpeó su brazo sin demasiada fuerza, para que el globo perdiera la trayectoria y así darse oportunidad de tomar uno suyo. Logró escapar del muchacho por unos segundos, pero pese peso, antes de arrojar el tercer globo para obtener diez puntos más, fue derribada por éste.

Más tarde, cuando quedaron solamente dos minutos para que acabara esa primera ronda, Rick persiguió a Kate para evitar que ella aventara un nuevo globo a la tabla, sólo que para su mala suerte, no lo no consiguió. Solamente pudo derribarla segundos después, golpeándola accidentalmente sobre su costado izquierdo haciendo que la chica soltara un gemido audible de dolor. Hasta ese momento Kate había estado soportando los ligeros dolores que él le provocaba al defenderse, sin embargo, éste último había resultado cinco veces más fuerte.

Se quedó tendida incapaz de moverse y escuchó al muchacho disculparse infinidad de veces por lo que había ocasionado. No pudo contestar nada. Lolo se acercó para verla de cerca y cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía sin movimiento, se asustó.

-¡Kate!

-Estoy bien... -apenas pudo hablar e incorporarse con lentitud, sacudiendo su cabeza con cuidado para lograr quitarse un poco de harina.

-Déjame ayudarte -le dijo Rick, tendiéndole la mano y ella la aceptó sólo para poder salir lo más pronto posible.

Kate contuvo lo más que pudo las lágrimas que fueron acumulándose en sus ojos, y sin decir nada se dirigió al baño.

-Hey, ¿segura que estás bien? -preguntó Rick muy preocupado cuando ella estuvo a medio camino.

-Sí -contestó sin voltear, debido a que sus lágrimas ya habían caído sobre sus mejillas.

De esa forma entró al baño y se dejó caer en el piso tras cerrar la puerta. Se abrazó a su cintura apretando con fuerza sus ojos y suspiró en varias ocasiones, mientras su cuerpo soportaba el dolor causado por cada moretón.

* * *

_**Lo siento, no todo podía ser color de rosa. Veremos cómo sigue esto después y si ellos descubren lo que está pasando en realidad.**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!... Reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 8

-Becks... ¿Estás bien? -preguntó la niña mientras tocaba la puerta del baño, después de haber pasado casi quince minutos desde que ella había entrado.

-Sí... Ahora salgo, pioja... -contestó ella, tratando de que su voz no se escuchara tan diferente y se levantó para enjuagarse la cara.

Un minuto después abrió la puerta y casi perdía el equilibrio cuando Steph se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. Tuvo que sofocar otro gemido de dolor cuando la rubia la apretó, y sin resultar muy obvia, apartó sus brazos lentamente de su cintura para luego darle media vuelta sin soltarla y abrazarla con sus mismos brazos, haciendo que la niña riera.

-Tendrás que luchar tú contra tu amigo.

-¿No habrá segunda ronda de ustedes?

-No... Me duele un poco la cabeza -mintió- me vendría bien descansar un poco.

-Qué lástima. Era divertido verlos empanizándose -alzó su cabeza para mirar a Kate y ella le dio una palmada en el trasero, haciendo que la niña se quejara- anda, sube con él... Tienes que ganar, eh.

-Trataré de hacerlo -sonrió y corrió para meterse en la piscina.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Lolo cuando Kate llegó hasta ella.

-Bien -evitó mirarla, sabiendo que podía descubrirla y caminó hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua- sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-¿Segura? Creo que debería revisar el golpe que te dio Richard.

-¡No! -contestó inmediatamente un poco brusca pero después trató de arreglarlo, hablando más calmada cuando Lolo la miró con extrañeza- no... En serio estoy bien. Sólo fue un pequeño golpe.

Kate evitó a toda costa la mirada de la mujer que en ese momento la ponía algo nerviosa y entonces decidió concentrarse en la lucha que el muchacho y la niña tenían en aquel "harinero", como Steph lo había llamado una vez. Una sonrisa apreció en su rostro al ver que la rubia se había trepado a la espalda de Rick para impedir que él lanzara un globo a una de las nuevas tablas que habían puesto, pero un rato después ésta fue borrada por un dolor agudo que apareció cerca de sus costillas, al haberse recargado sobre la encimera.

Lolo alcanzó a mirar lo que había sucedido pero no quiso comentar nada; sabía que algo le pasaba a esa muchacha pero aun así se abstuvo de ir hasta ella y ver lo que sucedía. Pensó que era Kate quien debía de tener la confianza suficiente en ella para acercarse y contarle qué le pasaba. Se cruzó de brazos volviendo la vista hacia los que estaban luchando y justo en ese momento fue cuando Steph lanzó tres globos, aprovechando que Rick se había resbalado.

-Hey... ¡Eso es trampa!

-Por supuesto que no... Llevo treinta puntos y tú cero. Te estás haciendo anciano -comentó divertida y Rick puso cara de indignación.

-Ya verás cuando este anciano te atrape.

Después de eso, Rick se levantó con rapidez, sacudiéndose la harina en exceso que tenía sobre el cuerpo, provocando que Steph gritara y saliera corriendo se allí. Comenzaron a dejar un rastro de harina por toda la sala hasta que la niña corrió hacia donde estaba Kate, parándose justo detrás de ella.

-No te escondas, pitufina.

-¡Ah! -soltó un nuevo grito agudo cuando el muchacho casi consigue atraparla y entonces tomó a Kate de las caderas para ponerla de escudo y que él no la atrapara.

-Stephanie, no estoy hecha de metal, ¿sabías? -comentó nerviosa por estar entre el muchacho y la niña.

-Pero sí me puedes cubrir.

-Ve a jugar a otro lado.

-No puedo.

-Claro que sí, sólo tienes que salir y correr hasta que te alcance tu amigo porque no creo que se detenga hasta hacerte pagar por decirle anciano. Te doy tres para que corras... Yo me iré y te quedarás sola... Uno... Dos... -comenzó a contar ella, pero antes de que dijera el numero tres, Stephanie la empujó haciendo que Rick tuviera que sostenerla y así darse oportunidad de correr.

Kate se quedó casi de piedra al sentir los brazos del muchacho rodearla de la cintura y su respiración se agitó como había sucedido anteriormente, al igual que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

Observaron los ojos del otro por unos segundos hasta que lentamente, Rick fue soltándola y separándose de ella.

-Lo siento -se disculpó pero Kate no supo qué contestar.

Se quedó estática, viendo cómo el muchacho corría nuevamente tras la rubia y sin darse cuenta, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo después de recordar el empujón que su hermana le había dado.

-¡Mamááá, dile a Rick que pare!

-Tú sola te has metido en eso... -le contestó y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la cena.

-K... ¡Aaah! -iba a pedirle ayuda a Kate, pero justo en ese momento, Rick la alcanzó y la alzó, girándola en el aire, para subirla a su hombro y que ésta quedara de cabeza sobre su torso.

La parte trasera de las rodillas de la niña formaron un gancho en el hombro de él para no caer y en seguida fue atacada con cosquillas. Las risotadas no tardaron en llegar provocando que las otras dos mujeres voltearan a verlos con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡No! ¡Aaah! ¡Para! -comenzó a pedir la niña mientras su cara se ponía roja- Cas... ¡Castle, por favor!

-¿Por qué tendría qué hacerlo? -preguntó, deteniéndose un momento y luego siguió torturándola.

-¡Te dije Castle! ¡Aaah! ¡Ya para! -siguió riendo.

-Esa es una buena respuesta... Pero no.

Siguió haciéndole cosquillas por casi un minuto más hasta que la niña comenzó a toser.

-Te dejo si convences a tu amiga que me deje llamarla por su nombre -sonrió mirando a Kate, quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos.

-Por favor... ¿Puede llamarte por tu nombre? -preguntó la niña entre risas tratando de poner una mirada de cachorro.

Kate mordió su labio mientras veía a la rubia soltando grandes carcajadas, y se cruzó de brazos cuando Rick puso una sonrisa inocente que le provocó algo que no supo cómo describir.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te llame Kate, ojitos? -preguntó con una pizca de diversión y ella frunció el ceño.

-¡¿En qué momento lo supiste?!

-Lolo lo dijo hace unos minutos... Cuando no te levantabas.

-Baja a la niña, le hará daño estar mucho tiempo de cabeza.

-Sólo si me permites llamarte por tu nombre.

-Kate... -volvió a hablar la niña juntando sus dos manos- por favor.

La muchacha se pasó una mano por el cabello, algo frustrada y asintió muy a su pesar, sólo para que él bajara a Stephanie.

-¡Eres malvado! -le dijo la niña y le soltó una patada, no tan fuerte, en el trasero.

-¡Heeey!

-Ni te quejes que ni te duele... Tienes dos almohadas ahí atrás -soltó de repente haciendo que ahora fuera el muchacho quien se pusiera colorado de la cara y que Kate soltara una pequeña el risa.

Stephanie caminó hacia donde estaba Kate y cuando llegó hasta ella chocaron sus palmas, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Así que, Kate... -dijo de repente el muchacho mientras se acercaba a donde estaba ella. Estiró su brazo provocando que Kate lo mirara con extrañeza y luego siguió hablando- Gusto en conocerte... Rick Castle -se presentó y ella dudó un momento en si tomar su mano o no, pero al final terminó haciéndolo.

Se quedaron un momento con sus manos unidas y Kate que se dijo que si no iba a poder librarse de él, al menos debía de tratar de no andar todo el tiempo como perros y gatos con él. Lo miró a los ojos sin contestar nada aún y cuando Lolo los interrumpió, ellos soltaron sus manos para voltear a verla.

-Si no van a volver a ese "harinero" será mejor que ayuden a recogerlo mientras termino de hacer la cena.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay premio para el ganador?

-Nop. Siempre lo hacemos así. Es sólo diversión.

-Opino que el perdedor debería al menos hacer algo para los ganadores. ¿Qué dicen?

-¿Estás seguro de eso? -pregunto Kate.

-Al cien por ciento.

-Bien, entonces contemos los globos.

-No es necesario... Tú ganaste la primera ronda... Steph ganó la segunda... Así que, el perdedor soy yo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Invitarlas a cenar -dijo con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente Kate negó con su cabeza.

-¡Sííí! -exclamó muy alegre la niña.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-No me gusta salir de noche.

-¿Y la razón es...?

Tras esa pregunta, la mente de la joven no pudo evitar viajar cuatro años atrás, justo a aquella fría y desolada noche en la que sólo una persona caminaba apurada para llegar a casa: ella, mientras era seguida por alguien más, sin darse cuenta.

Lo siguiente que veía era un callejón oscuro y las gotas de lluvia que caían sin cesar sobre sus cuerpos, empapándolos por completo, sintiendo temor de aquellos rayos y los truenos que se hacían presentes.

_-¡Suélteme!... ¡Suélteme! -pedía entre forcejeos y pataleos sin poder dejar de llorar- ¡Suélteme!_

_-Eres tan bonita... -un susurro se escuchó sobre su odio al tiempo que sentía unas fuertes y asquerosas manos recorrer todo su cuerpo._

_-¡No me toque! ¡Suélteme! -siguió pidiendo entre llanto y más forcejeos, sin poder liberarse de aquel hombre._

-Kate... -la llamó una vez más el muchacho, tocando su hombro y ella salió de su ensimismamiento muy asustada.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba nuevamente. Se alejó de él mirándolo con pánico, pero afortunadamente Lolo alcanzó a verla antes de que ella hiciera algo.

-Kate... Hey... Todo está bien -se acercó a la muchacha y la tomó del rostro- Respira tranquila... Kate, mírame... -le dijo, consiguiendo que alejara su vista de Rick- todo está bien... No va a pasar nada. No irás a ninguna cena si no quieres... ¿Quieres ir a darte un baño mientras todo aquí está listo? -Kate asintió y Lolo limpió una lágrima que había quedado en libertad- anda entonces, ve a quitarte toda esa harina de encima.

Cuando Kate estuvo dentro del baño, se desvistió entre lágrimas, dejando su ropa en el suelo y se dirigió a la ducha para poder deshacerse de la mayor cantidad de harina que pudiera, antes de meterse a la bañera, que era donde verdaderamente quería asearse.

Preparó la tina con agua calentita y algunos aceites durante varios minutos, y cuando estuvo lista, entró en ella, sintiéndose un poco más relajada por el contacto del agua con su piel. Durante los casi veinte minutos que estuvo bañándose no pudo evitar recordar cosas de su pasado. Estuvo diez minutos más con su cabeza apoyada sobre el borde de la bañera después de haber terminado hasta que un momento más tarde sus pensamientos volvieron a invadirla.

¿No había dicho que nadie más iba a provocar ningún temor en ella? ¡No quería parecer una niña vulnerable ante nadie!

Sollozó aferrándose a sus piernas y pensó en hacer algo para olvidarse ya del mundo, pero tal vez si era tan cobarde como había dicho Steph hace algunas horas, no se atrevería a hacerlo. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y aspiró profundo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Existía alguna forma de olvidarse de todo aunque fuera por un instante? Tal vez la única forma de hacerlo era desaparecer para siempre del mundo, así su padre estaría feliz, ella estaría feliz, de esa forma podría estar con su madre y dejaría de darle tantas preocupaciones a Lolo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo una buena cantidad de aire y se sumergió lentamente en la bañera hasta quedar de forma horizontal. Pensó en una única persona en ese momento y en los miles de momentos que había compartido con ella antes de que perdiera la vida en un accidente y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios con el pensamiento de que en unos minutos estaría con ella.

* * *

-Jamás imaginé que fuera tan difícil acercarme a ella.

-Te lo dije desde un principio, Richard. Ella no es como cualquier muchacha que hayas conocido anteriormente. Kate ha pasado por muchas cosas que le afectan con sólo mencionarle algo.

-Pero sólo pregunté si podía saber por qué no le gusta salir de noche.

-Exacto... Sólo preguntaste... Rick, si ella hubiera podido o querido hacerlo, lo habría hecho sin que le dijeras nada.

-Cada vez que conozco algo nuevo de ella es porque termino alejándola de mí.

-Sólo dale tiempo.

-Mamá, Rick y yo ya terminamos de recoger todo, ¿tú terminaste la cena?

-Sí, sólo estamos esperando a Kate.

-Lleva mucho tiempo en el baño, ¿no? Nunca tarda más de media hora -dijo la niña y Lolo sintió de pronto que algo iba mal.

Intercambió miradas con el muchacho que tenía enfrente y luego fue hasta el baño con rapidez para llamar a la chica.

-Kate... -dio cuatro golpes a la puerta pero nadie contestó al otro lado- Kate ¿está todo bien? -tocó varias veces más al no obtener ninguna respuesta de ella y cuando intentó abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba con seguro- ¡Katherine!


End file.
